


Tumblr Request: First loves/ Older partner/ Unrequited love (TobiSaku/MadaSaku)

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff AU, Founders AU, Gen, Uchihas do it better AU, asshole Tobirama AU, bamf Sakura AU, vengeful Madara AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Full Prompt:The Haruno house was sandwiched between the Senju and Uchiha family. Sakura grew up surrounded by many big brothers doting and spoiling her. As a child Sakura falls head over heels for Tobirama and never grows out of it and it is the bane of Madara’s existence. He watches angrily as Tobirama brushes Sakura away as she tries to start a conversation.





	Tumblr Request: First loves/ Older partner/ Unrequited love (TobiSaku/MadaSaku)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the AMAZING prompt, @maybe-please!!!

“—which was why I wanted to ask if you could help me practice—”

The masculine, calloused hand on her shoulder squeezed Sakura hard enough to make her wince, though she tried to stifle her exclamation of pain as she was forced to a stop.

“No.”

“But it won’t take long. I’m a really good student, Sensei Iruka said so, just that I need more practice with someone one-on-one,” said Sakura. “And I know you spend a lot of time practising, so I thought—”

“Go home, Sakura,” said Tobirama.

“You’re going to practice, though. I can come, too.”

“No. You’re coming to stare at me because you have a juvenile fascination with me, and you’re not mature enough to understand that I’m not interested and never will be. You’re a child. Go play with your Academy friends.”

The 12-year old Sakura’s eyes widened, her brow furrowing with pain as her mouth fell open. Her near brother, Tobirama, had always been cold, but this bordered on cruel. “I just thought, since we’re so close—”  
  
“We aren’t close. We aren’t friends. We aren’t children—or, at least, I’m not. Stop annoying me, Sakura. I don’t have time for it and Hashirama isn’t here to make me play nice anymore.”

The bitter tears stung as Sakura watched Tobirama stalk off.

From the rooftop nearby, a pair of dark eyes flashed red and retreated from the edge of the building.

* * *

“Did you hear?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s still in there.”

“Is it true?”

Walking to her class at the Academy the next morning, Sakura overheard some of her sempai talking.

“What happened?” she asked, tracking down her friend Ino. Ino knew everything.

“You didn’t hear?”

Sakura shook her head, and Ino’s eyes lit up like electrified blue beacons.

“Okay, so, you know how Tobirama and Madara don’t get along?”  
  
“Yes, very much,” said Sakura immediately. Growing up living between the Uchiha and Senju compounds, Sakura had been privy to many of Tobirama and Madara’s blow-outs, in spite of how hard Hashirama had tried to protect her.

Ino nodded quickly. “Exactly. Well, yesterday afternoon they got into such a row that Tobirama ended up in the hospital!”

Sakura’s eyes widened.

“And Madara hung Tobirama’s underwear on a flagpole!”

Sakura’s mouth dropped open.

“And apparently, but I don’t know if this is true, but I really want it to be because it’s so hilarious, Madara also somehow used Tobirama’s own clone jutsu against him, in front of everyone at the Hokage Tower.”

Nearly faint with disbelief, Sakura just reached for her friend, grabbing her shoulder.

“Why?” It made no sense. They may not get along, but rarely did Madara do anything this extravagant to outright humiliate Tobirama.

“I d’know. Someone said they were talking and heard a girl’s name mentioned, but I think that’s a rumour, since those two are so different they’d never be into the same woman, ya know?”

“Right, yeah, of course,” agreed Sakura, knowing nothing of adult relationships but trying to be as mature as Ino.

“Where’s Madara?” she asked, looking around.

“Hashirama has been yelling at him for 17 hours straight,” said Ino.

Sakura winced.

“That’s gotta hurt. I wonder why they got into such a big fight, though?”

Ino shrugged. “Who knows?”

They continued walking to class and arrived to find both Hashirama and Madara—hair a mess, covered in ash and lightning burn scars, but proud, aloof, and yes, vaguely smug—waiting for them and their classmates.

“It has come to my attention that my Uchiha associate has some suddenly free time. For the next two weeks, in fact!” stated Senju Hashirama as the students gathered in close. “As such, he is volunteering his services to any students who would like extra one-on-one tutoring in jutsu. He will not be teaching you jutsu above your grade level,” stated Hashirama clearly, glaring at Madara.

Madara ignored him.

“Thank you, have a good day! Burn bright with the Will of Fire! Madara, set a good example for our future leaders.”

Like a dung bomb, the ‘or else’ was silent but violent.

“Ah,” said Madara vaguely.

As Hashirama left, the class was called to order and the students made their way into the Academy building.

Finding herself beside her almost brother Madara, Sakura looked up at him curiously.   
  
“Are you okay?” she whispered, worried about the still-singed sleeve of his robe.

“Ah, just fine. Is there any jutsu you’d like to learn, Sakura-chan?”

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. “Yes, please. Sensei says I have the chakra control, I just need practice. But I can’t quite get it.”  
  
“Let’s focus on that first then,” said Madara, patting the top of her head.

“Oy, stop that, you’ll mess up my hair,” said Sakura, swatting his hand away.

Madara’s smugness softened and he shook his head.

“Next time, just ask me for help,” he said. “I’m a much better shinobi and teacher than that Senju.”

Cocking her head to the side, Sakura looked up at Madara again, confused.  
  
What was he talking about?

Then Madara held open the door to the Academy for Sakura and nudged her through with a gentle tap on her still-sore shoulder, just as she recalled her heartbreaking interaction with Tobirama from the day before.

“You—”

“Much better,” assured Madara.

Sakura’s brow furrowed for a second.

Then her smile brightened to a thousand watts.

“Can you teach me something to get him back? I don’t want you fighting my battles for me.”

To her delight, Madara’s eyes widened beneath his dark fringe for a second.

Then a small, cruel smile tilted at the corner of his lips, just for a moment.

“Ah,” he said.

“Good,” said Sakura, punching her left hand with her right. “I’ll teach him a thing or two.”

She could have sworn she heard Madara chuckle as she hurried into class with renewed vigour.  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
